I've Got a Crush
by Toshi-Chan Nya
Summary: One day, Thoughts of Three Soumas who got caught up in love. Mandy Moore's Crush plays in the background. might be a bit angsty.. ?


**Disclaimer: ****Dun own the song or the FB characters! Kay? Okay!**

**I've Got a Crush!**

**(yea yea, the song's name is just Crush, but that's too bland!)**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Kyou walked into the kitchen sleepily, greeted by the ever cheerful humming of Tohru. 'Geez this girl must get up before the rooster crows!' Kyou thought in amusement, watching her bounce from one task to another.**

**            "Ohayo, Kyou-kun!" Tohru said with a great smile upon noticing him.**

**            "Ohayo." Kyou responded with a small smile, he drained nearly half his milk carton in one swig.**

**            "Breakfast will be ready shortly; I hope I'm not making you wait too long!" Tohru worried slightly, making small conversation to occupy herself, now that there was another person present.**

**            "You do fine." Kyou grinned, patting her head playfully.**

**            "Ohh, Kyou-kun is making advances on my wife so early!" Shigure yawned with a whine.**

**            "Ohayo Shigure-san!" Tohru jumped in surprise but greeted with a smile nonetheless.**

**            "Damn mutt." Kyou spat, taking another, smaller sip of his milk.**

**            "Breakfast smells wonderful, when's it gonna be finished!" Shigure whined with a smile, grasping Tohru's shoulders firmly in a hug that wouldn't transform him.**

**            "It'll be done shortly! Oh, the newspaper was already delivered too!" Tohru chirped, she loved her makeshift family.**

**            "Okay, but don't forget about the cute little hungry puppy in the next room, kay?" Shigure winked and disappeared to read his paper.**

**            "Shigure-san is so lively in the morning!" Tohru noted cheerily.**

**            "Yea.. Unlike someone else I know.. Kuso nezumi, always going easy on me!" Kyou muttered sourly.**

**            "Yuki-kun only goes easy on Kyou-kun so that he doesn't hurt him too badly!" Tohru explained in her own words.**

**            "Perhaps…" Kyou reasoned, "But I still hate him."**

**            "Kyou-kun, could you try this for me, please?" Tohru asked, holding out a piece of fish she was cooking up for breakfast, "I'm not sure if it's finished yet."**

**Kyou inspected the piece of fish before popping it into his mouth and chewing with thought; He nodded, it was very good! Tohru smiled, pleased with herself.**

**            "Thank you Kyou-kun! You're such a big help!" Tohru smiled, hugging him tightly before thinking.**

***Poof***

**            "o….oops!" She stuttered, "I'm sorry Kyou-kun! I just got so excited!"**

**            Kyou sighed, a feline again; sometimes he got a weird notion that Tohru _enjoyed_ turning him into a cat. He shook it off, this was _Tohru we're talking about, she's not sadistic like that. 'Though, she does like cats!' Kyou thought with a smug smile. After the whole deal with his transformation, he hasn't been as timid around her, She cared for him, at least a little. She did come to retrieve him after he ran from her, even in the hideous form he was. This brought another smile to his smug feline face. 'Ignorance must truly be bliss.' He thought bemused. She doesn't realize the feelings she stirs inside his body, the want to be near her, for her to be his alone; too bad he was too shy to say anything about it.._**

**            "Oi, Baka Neko. It's too early for your klutziness!" Grumbled Yuki, wandering into the kitchen with his hair slightly tossled from sleep and half awake.**

**            "Ohayo Yuki-kun!" Tohru greeted happily, handing him a dish, "Would you mind taking this to the table for me?"**

**            "Ohayo Honda-san." Yuki replied with a slight yawn before grabbing the dish from her carefully, "I'll be back to see if you need any more help."**

**            "Thank you, Yuki-kun!" Tohru beamed.**

**Then there was him, that damn rat, Yuki. How could he possibly contest with that, the 'prince' of the high school he now attended. He had many admirers from school, but they didn't matter to him; Kuso Nezumi just had to go after the one that he wanted. Tohru would be faced with a hard decision when it finally dawned on her that quite a few of the Soumas had developed some kind of liking for her; he secretly wished that when that day came, she would come for him. Quietly, he picked up his clothes and trotted to another room where he could dress when he changed back.**

**'It's just too hard to be myself and relax with her, when the rest of the family is here, expecting me to be heartless.'**

**~***

You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything I wish I did  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you

I know I should tell you how I feel  
I wish everyone would disappear  
Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say

Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you   
A crush on you

**~***

**Kagura sat in the other room, listening to Kyou go on about the morning, he had changed back and was dressed, but still a bit peeved about earlier. They had kept him from opening up to her again.**

**            "That Kuso Nezumi even went as far as to call me Klutzy! Cats have more grace and elegance than stupid little rats do!" Kyou ranted on.**

**Kagura was in love with him to the point of obsession, but he just never seemed to notice, nor did he seem to care. 'Maybe I'm going after him the wrong way, but why couldn't he accept my affections, what does Tohru have that I don't?' She though tearfully to herself.**

**            "I want to be with her, but everything always seems to go so wrong when I try!" Kyou growled.**

**Ooh, that one hurt, He admitted it, she didn't want to hear it, but here it was; he loved Tohru! I'm not going to cry, I'm not! At least not till he's gone! 'Oh, Kyou-kun… You can never accept me, can you? I'm not perfect, but I do love you..' Kagura fought to choke back a sob before it escaped and betrayed her smiling face.**

**            "I..It's alright Kyou-kun, I'm sure your opportunity will come, you might have to wait a little longer though." She reassured him.**

**            Kyou smiled softly at her, a smile that always made her melt but was never seen in public, "…Thank..you, Kagura."  He engulfed her in a tender hug.**

**They had gotten closer since she stopped being as violent around him, but he still never saw her as what he wanted; Why did love hurt so much?! Tohru didn't know how lucky she was, she had captured the whole Souma clan in her net of love and kindness, but sometimes it seemed that she didn't care, or rather realize what was really going on in their heads. 'Tohru is such a great friend, I can't think negatively towards her, but.. She has Kyou-kun's affections, yet doesn't understand it.' Kagura thought with a bitter, yet sincere smile.**

**            "Kagura?" Kyou's voice broke through her thoughts.**

**            "Hai, Kyou-kun?" She responded a bit shakily.**

**            She saw his eyes widen slightly, "You're crying!" He accused.**

**            "I…I am?" She questioned, touching her cheek; sure enough, her fingers came back into view wet, 'Oh great, nice resolve!'**

**            "You said I could talk to you! I can't come to you with my problems if you're gonna cry over it!" Kyou spouted out for lack of something else to say.**

**            "You can… Just, it hurts." She replied weakly.**

**            "Hurts?" Kyou asked confused.**

**Man, some guys were just dense sometimes. Yes, of course it hurt, to know you had lost the one you've loved forever to someone you can't even hate without feeling guilty; the pain was hard.**

**            "I will still love you, Kyou-kun." I whispered, barely audibly.**

**He nodded, this again; why did it always come back to him?**

**            "Why couldn't you ever see me the way you see her, Kyou-kun?" She asked, looking up to meet his firey orbs, her own brown ones shimmering with tears yet unshed.**

**Kyou's heart twinged painfully; what was this? Sympathy? Regret? … Love? Ahh It was too confusing!**

**She saw it, he winced and his hand had twitched as if it was going somewhere. 'Did he feel something?' She wondered hopefully. Maybe she was wrong the whole time, maybe he did love her. Perhaps Tohru was just a way of avoiding it; because the feeling wasn't as severe with her?**

**Her hopes her cut short however when he stood and looked at her,**

**            "I smell breakfast; I think we should eat something before we go to school." He spoke kinda curtly. The pain was back, but only as part of the power it was at before, hope was fighting against it now.**

**            "Hai, Kyou-kun" She nodded and got up to follow him into the dining area.**

**~***

You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
And sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know  
I just want to hold you  
And you say exactly how you feel about her  
And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way

Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you   
A crush on you

**~***

**During the long, boring class, Yuki kept sneaking glances at her. Her brown hair kept falling in her eyes as her hand worked quickly to get down as many notes from the front board as she could. Her blue eyes shone with determination. She was so focused on doing things right and to the best of her ability, all for a promise she made to her dear mother. Yuki envied her, almost to the point of idolizing her. 'She's so brave, and strong. You wouldn't know it by looking at her, her strength is a kind that few possess. Not many people can go on with a smile to cheer up others when they've lost nearly everything. Nearly; we would always be here for her.' Yuki thought with a warm smile. Briefly flicking his eyes to the board and willing his hands to finish copying the notes, he continued to think. It was obvious that the cat had feelings for her; he didn't always express them correctly, but they were there. Yuki grinned to himself, 'Rivals at everything, it must be our fate.' However, the winner of this dual would win everything, and the loser.. would lose a lot more than pride, he would lose his heart. Lucky for Kyou, he had someone else who truly loved him to fall back on. Yuki had no one. His fan club was there, but those were only school girl crushes on a boy they could never have. His heart was reserved, it had always been, but now it was reserved for a different reason; he wished for only one girl to have it. Tohru Honda. The bell rang, jolting him from his silent musings and alerting him that it was lunchtime. Another day; another chance, but could he do it? Could he really confess his feelings? He met up with Tohru and his Baka Neko cousin at the door, dodging all the pleas from girls to accompany them to lunch with a smile and a polite 'no thanks.'**

**            "Did you get all your notes down fine?" He asked, as he stood next to her.**

**            "Hai, I was just waiting for Uo-Chan and Hana-Chan!" Tohru replied, getting the rest of her things in order.**

**Uo and Hana arrived next to them.**

**            "Ready to go?!" Uo smiled widely, holding up her bag.**

**            "Hello Tohru-Chan, Kyou-san, Souma-san." Hana bowed politely, greeting each in turn.**

**            "Yea, let's just get out of here." Kyou grumbled as his stomach growled, urging him to get to the commons area faster.**

**Uo and Hana nearly drug Kyou off with them, Yuki stayed behind to help Tohru if she needed it. Now was the perfect opportunity for him to tell her, if only the words would get in order now. Tohru got everything together and looked around surprised, her eyes settling on his. 'She's so beautiful..' He thought sadly, I just can't do it.**

**            "Where did everyone go, Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked him, her head slightly tilted to the side.**

**            "They went ahead, I stayed back to see if I could help you at all." He replied smiling, he was there for her, she would know.**

**            "Thank You, Yuki-kun; you're very thoughtful, but I've got it." Tohru smiled happily.**

**            "Alright Honda-san, if you'd rather do it, at least let me help you by carrying your lunch until you can put the rest of your stuff away." Yuki held up her lunch along with his and escorted her to her locker. He waited patiently while she carefully put everything away. She was always so neat and organized, it's the first reason they all wanted her to stay. She kept the house clean and good food in their stomachs, but on top of that, she began to gently heal emotional wounds for them all. She brought joy into their rather boring lives. And he didn't mind turning into a mouse, if it meant that she didn't hit the ground as hard when she fell or he got to feel her gratitude for something. He wondered if she might feel what he felt, then again, he wondered if she'd be able to recognize the feelings if she did. They were back in the lunch area now, he was seated, watching her as she chattered lively as ever with them; Himself, Hana, Uo, and Baka Neko too. Momiji and Haru had even come to join them.  Why couldn't he tell her how he felt?! He had had many good opportunities, but every time, he drew back and swallowed his words before they were spoke. Perhaps he feared that if he admitted his feelings to anyone, the same that happened to Hatori, would happen to him. Then, not only would he lose her, but the family would lose her, and she was a much needed medicine to the ailing clan. If it meant she got to stay with them, Yuki would keep quiet. 'But one day I will tell you, Tohru; I love you.' He thought with a smile.**

**~***

Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you, I got a crush

You say everything that no one says  
But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love you  
I've got a crush...

**~***

**That night, as Kyou tossed and turned on his futon, one thought plague his mind, 'I thought I loved Tohru, but could I have been wrong? All this time, perhaps my heart truly belonged to the one boar who stole it from me as a child.'**

**In her own bed, Kagura was making the same wish on the same star that she has made for years, 'I wish Kyou-kun would stop chasing after Tohru and love me the way I do him, I will never stop; after all, he's the only one who can cure my pain.'**

**And finally, in Yuki's room, he happily thought of his decision, 'Tohru, I'll always feel this way for you, maybe one day I can be able to show you.'**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**I promised that I'd keep the other fic ideas at bay, but this one has been plaguing me since before Camping Accident even got started, one boring day in school. The song just reminded me of them, and I might write another version, but probably not, I like this one now. Before I had started actually writing, I had pictured everyone from Hatori to Hiro having thoughts concerning different portions of this song. But I decided that instead of throwing thoughts together in diary form, I'd try to make a short little story from it. Hope at least someone other than myself enjoyed it! ^-^**

**Tomorrow, I'll begin the 9th chapter of Camping Accident, I promise! ^-^ Byers, the couch is calling my name, and my pillows look inviting. (My room is too hot for summer so I'm sleeping on the couch. :p)**

**Please tell me your thoughts in a review, be them good or bad, doesn't matter much to me, a well rounded critique is great! ;)**


End file.
